


Cold Coffee

by candylestrade



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Mikey is also here briefly, Oneshot, i love raphlopex and ive been thinking abt them all day help me, m/f ship for gay people. i stand by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylestrade/pseuds/candylestrade
Summary: Raph and Alopex have a cuddle session. It's very soft, and very cute.
Relationships: Alopex/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 10





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said id write more abt fizz, but. raphlopex. GO READ THE IDW COMICS

Raph’s room was quiet, except for the gentle breathing of the turtle and Alopex, who had fallen asleep on his chest some time earlier. The bustle of Mutant Town outside the window was muffled, and added a nice background static to Raph’s current mandated ‘relax time’, that Leo had insisted he take each day. Well, this wasn’t actually so bad.

Raph looked down at his girlfriend, sleeping quietly with her head rested on his plastron. He smiled, removing one hand from his phone to reach down and rest on her head, scratching gently just behind her ear. Alopex let out a soft sigh in her sleep, pushing her head into his hand, and he laughed a little, and looked back at his phone as a message notification popped up.

_ Mikey: u look peaceful lol  _

_ (1 image attachment) _

“Wh-  _ Mikey!”  _ Raph hissed quietly, glaring up at the door to his room, seeing his younger brother beaming at his phone, which was pointed directly at him. “Get out!”

“I’m not in, though.” Mikey whispered back, which only earned a growl from Raph, and the runt laughed and tapped at his phone again. Raph grumbled, frustrated, then jumped when Alopex lifted her head slightly.

“Hi, Mikey.” She muttered, sleepily, and turned to look at the door. “Can you leave? I’m trying to rest.” 

Mikey grinned, sheepishly. “Sorry, Alopex. You want a coffee, Raphie?” He asked, looking at his grumpy brother, who glared at him.

“Yeah, if it’ll make you leave.” Mikey gave him a thumbs-up, unperturbed by the angry comment, and slipped away from the door. Alopex looked up at him, smiling slyly.

“Were you scratching my ears, Raphael?” She asked, bringing her arms up to rest her chin on them. “That’s not a very ‘tough guy’ move for you to make.”

“Yeah, well,” He smiled back at her, moving his hands back to continue scratching, “You’re not exactly complaining, are ya?”

Alopex made a small, happy noise, shutting her eyes and sinking down a little. “That's not fair. Not my fault it feels nice.” 

Raph laughed, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. “Yeah, thought so.” He blinked as she opened her eyes, and pulled his head back down.

“No way, mutant. You’re not just teasing me with a forehead kiss and leaving it at that.” She ran a hand over his cheek, and he grinned at her.

“Well, you won’t hear any complaining from me about that, either.” He muttered, and leaned in as Alopex kissed him, smiling gently. She sat up a little, resting a hand on his plastron and pulling back from his lips. Raph frowned slightly. “Aw, what? C’mon.”

“Mikey will be back with your coffee in a minute, you dork.” She whispered. “You went bright red when he saw us just  _ cuddling.” _

“I didn’t know he was there! He surprised me.” He whispered back, then looked at her questioningly as she started scratching at the back of his head. “What are you doin’ now?”

“Trying to see if you have sweet spots, too.” Alopex said, moving her hands to the sides of his neck. “It’s not fair that I have them and you don’t.” 

“Who says I don’t? I wouldn’t tell ya if I had any I knew about.” He smiled, then glanced over at the door as Mikey walked back in, holding a mug. “Thanks, Mike. Just leave it on the dresser, I’ll grab it in a minute.”

“Okay?” Mikey replied, glancing at the two as he placed the coffee carefully onto the wooden dresser at the side of the room. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No.” Raph stated, watching Alopex’s continued attempt to find a good spot to scratch. “Now get lost.”

“Okay, but you two are weird.” He pointed at them as he backed out the room, and shut the door. Raph laughed, then inhaled quietly as Alopex gave a gentle scratch underneath his chin.

“Okay, fine. That feels pretty nice.” He muttered, melting into the touch a little. Alopex smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

“You frown too much. It’s good to see you actually relax for once.” She gave him a peck on the lips as he was about to protest, laughing at his incredulous look. “Don’t worry, you’re always very handsome to me.”

“Ha-ha. You’re so funny, Alopex.” Raph grumbled, but kissed her back anyway, running his fingers through her fur. “We all know you’re only with me because I can actually kick your furry butt in a fight.”

Alopex grinned, prodding him in the chest. “We both know that’s not true. The idea that that’s the only reason,  _ and  _ the kicking my butt thing.”

“Sure, sure.” Raph smirked back at her, and pulled her in to kiss him again. He was definitely going to let that coffee go cold.


End file.
